Subsequent to launch of a guided missile there are two basic phases of operation through which the missile must progress. In the first phase of operation the missile must seek, lock on and track a target. As the missile approaches the target the second phase of operation is initiated. In the second phase of operation the missile must measure various target parameters, calculate an optimum burst time, and detonate when the measured parameters indicate that the optimum burst time as been reached.
In all prior art active-guided missiles the first phase of operation is provided by a relatively large radar, laser, infra-red sensor, etc. having an antenna with scanning capablities, such as a gimbled platform, attached thereto. The tracking device continues to track the target as long as it is capable of controlling the guidance apparatus of the missile.
The second function of the guided missile is provided by a second radar, or other sensor, which has the capabilities of determining the angle of the target from the missile and the speed of the target relative to the missile. A computer on the missile then utilizes these parameters, along with certain missile parameters to calculate the optimum burst time for the missile. The second radar continues to operate until the optimum burst time is reached, at which time it detonates the missile.
Because of the two separate radar systems the missile must carry substantial additional weight and the cost of the two systems greatly increases the overall cost of the missile.